


On a cold night

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Top Galo Thymos, Virgin Galo, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "You are stupid sometimes but you are not... so bad.""Hey!" Once again he raised his voice. "Wait - would you do it?""What?"Galo looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks warm up under Lio's confused gaze."Would you kiss me?"Yes."No!" Instead he answered suddenly agitated, blushing in turn when he heard that request."Then you're a liar." Galo yelled, pointing his finger at him."I'm not! It's just a fact."“And what does this mean? You know what, forget it, I don't even know why I asked you.""Don't worry there's nothing special about the first kiss." Lio sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, as if exhausted by that conversation."Really?" Galo sought confirmation, relieved.“Yeah, it's too overrated. It sucks anyway.""Well, I can't move on without the first one.""This is... true." Lio said, unable to avoid catching a note of disappointment in Galo's tone. "Let's do it.""I'm sorry?" The other asked incredulously."I'll show you how normal a first kiss is."
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 130





	On a cold night

"Is it still snowing?" Lio asked, sitting on the sofa in his new apartment, without taking his eyes off the television in front of him. Funny how even such a futile object had missed him, in a way, during those years. Normality was still strange to manage but it was nice to be able to go back to doing simple things that seemed unthinkable even just a few months ago.

"Yup." Galo simply replied, standing looking out the window with the hands on his hips, happy to see that candid white covering the city now almost completely reborn.

Lio got up, curious and willing to understand where he found the beauty in all this but, as soon as he left the warmth of the blanket on his legs, he shivered complaining loudly.

"Are you OK?" Galo asked, turning to look at him, once at his side.

"Yes, I'm still not used to feeling all this cold."

"We could always stay here, watch a movie." Galo proposed. "Order a pizza."

Lio couldn't restrain a smile when he saw the enthusiasm born on the other's face, already knowing that, for sure, that would be their dinner.

"Again?"

"Oh, as if you don't love it too."

He was right. Lio still remembered the first time he took a slice. He had suddenly felt lighter at chest height and such strong heat had invaded him that he could swear he had felt his eyes tingle, almost in tears. He couldn't say the reason, if it was because that it had been the first thing he had eaten that wasn't canned food or for the meaning that Galo had attributed to it, toasting to a new beginning with the slice of pizza.

"Fine." Lio didn't object, knowing that it would be useless as he went back to sit on the sofa.

Happy as a child, Galo sat next to him sharing the blanket after ordering two extra large pizzas in search of a movie to watch on television.

Changing various channels, without paying real interest in them, he ended up running into a romantic film but just when he was about to press on the remote control the two protagonists kissed in the rain and Galo was enchanted to watch them unable to change channels.

"What's wrong?" Lio asked, noticing the sudden interest in television.

"N \-- nothing." The other stammered, quickly pressing a random button on the remote only to go to the next channel and remove that image from his eyes.

"Haven't you ever seen someone kiss each other before?" Lio teased him jokingly, not expecting Galo's reaction who, hearing him, jumped to his feet and turned to look at him.

"Of course yes!" He answered in a scream.

“Why are you acting so strange suddenly? More than usual." Lio imitated him, rising in turn.

"Nothing serious."

"Then stop it!"

"Yes, but - Why are you screaming?"

"Because you are screaming."

"Oh." Galo emitted in a whisper, lowering the tone of his voice as if he hadn't realized until then that he was screaming. "I was just wondering what it was like."

Lio fell silent at that sudden intimate and sincere confession, being very surprised.

"What? Why are you so shocked? " Galo asked analyzing the other's expression.

"I don't know." Lio answered sincerely. "You are stupid sometimes but you are not... so bad."

"Hey!" Once again he raised his voice. "Wait - would you do it?"

"What?"

Galo looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks warm up under Lio's confused gaze.

"Would you kiss me?"

_Yes_.

"No!" Instead he answered suddenly agitated, blushing in turn when he heard that request.

"Then you're a liar." Galo yelled, pointing his finger at him.

"I'm not! It's just a fact."

“And what does this mean? You know what, forget it, I don't even know why I asked you."

"Don't worry there's nothing special about the first kiss." Lio sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, as if exhausted by that conversation.

"Really?" Galo sought confirmation, relieved.

“Yeah, it's too overrated. It sucks anyway."

"Well, I can't move on without the first one."

"This is... true." Lio said, unable to avoid catching a note of disappointment in Galo's tone. "Let's do it."

"I'm sorry?" The other asked incredulously.

"I'll show you how normal a first kiss is."

Without waiting for Galo to reply, Lio took a few steps forward, approaching just enough to be a few centimeters from him, now having to raise his head to be able to look him in the eye.

Galo still seemed a little hesitant but didn't oppose, closing his eyes with force he began to lean towards Lio placing his hands on the other's shoulders.

Lio closed them in turn, waiting for Galo to eliminate the distances.

Galo opened his eyes only to examine the other's face, memorizing it before closing them again and placing his lips on Lio's with such impetuity that he moved backwards taken by surprise.

Lio grabbed Galo's wrists to pull him away as he detached from the kiss and then put a hand to his own mouth.

"Ouch." He complained.

"S \- sorry." Galo said sincerely.

"Be more delicate." Lio recommended. "Like when you saved my life."

As soon as Galo heard him, he stiffened visibly, which didn't go unnoticed by Lio. They hadn't talked about it since then, and after all, Lio knew there was nothing to say about it. Galo had done what was necessary to save him, and Lio would always have been grateful to him for this, but nothing more. That gesture meant nothing else.

"It doesn't matter." He tried to reassure him. "Do nothing, just bend down a little." Lio explained as he joined his hands behind Galo's neck which did as he was asked, with his lips now a few centimeters from his own.

It was enough for Lio to get up slightly on tiptoe to leave a chaste kiss on Galo's lips but when Lio started to move away, Galo prevented him by holding him close to himself, enjoying that contact for a few more seconds before reluctantly letting him go.

"See?" Lio gasped as soon as he looked back at him, red in the face. "It sucked."

"Yeah." Galo agreed equally red, taking a step forward to meet Lio in the middle for another kiss.

Galo put his arm around his waist, holding him once again, bringing one hand gently on the other's cheek while Lio instinctively placed his hands on his chest.

"Your lips are soft." Galo sighed again a few centimeters from the other's face.

"Shut up." Lio said almost annoyed by the interruption, pulling him by the shirt to pick up where he left off.

This time the kiss was more intense, letting all the tension in the body so far slip away starting to relax as they both began to get used to that new pleasant sensation.

Lio moaned as soon as he felt Galo's hand from his cheek move through his hair. Licking Galo's lips he let the passion take over everything else rediscovering a libido left dormant for too long.

When the other parted his lips, Lio didn't waste time to deepen the kiss by discovering its flavor, _his_ flavor. That warm kiss suddenly wipe out all the Lio's inhibitions who, still trapped in Galo's embrace, pulled him by the shirt making him approach the sofa.

It was Galo who broke away first but Lio, reluctant for the interruption, didn't miss the opportunity to nibble Galo's lower lip before returning his gaze.

They both gasped and looked at each other and when he felt Galo's breath so close, he had to fight against every muscle in his body so as not to move forward and clear the distance by kissing him again. Instead, Lio took a few steps back, backing away, suddenly feeling an annoying sensation of embarrassment hitting his stomach.

"Sorry, maybe it's too much." He mumbled, bringing a lock of hair timidly behind one ear.

"No!" Galo exclaimed, grabbing him by the wrist to keep him from going further. "Please don't go."

Lio stopped, never taking his eyes off Galo as if looking for any sign of reconsideration.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain than I am now." He said quickly.

Lio swallowed loudly before approaching. "Good." He sighed more relieved.

Placing a hand on Galo's chest, he gently pushed him just enough to touch the sofa and, losing his balance, Galo ended up sitting on it finding Lio watching him standing in front of him with a sly smile painted on his face.

Lio couldn't hold back a laugh at Galo's surprised expression.

Putting one knee at a time on the sofa, beside him, Lio sat on Galo's legs remaining face to face with the smile still on his lips. He bent down placing his lips on the other's neck causing a shiver of pleasure down his back to Galo who began to feel his throat dry and his cheeks warm as a frustrated sigh escaped between his lips.

Without thinking twice, Lio let his hands wander under Galo's shirt to caress his chest, taking advantage of the position and then to lower his hand to his abdominals, stopping at the lower abdomen and starting to move it up and down, through the fabric of his pants, stroking him slowly guided by an almost disarming slowness. Galo trembled on contact, closing his eyes, enjoying the pleasant sensation while Lio felt the Galo's erection growing under his palm.

Lio continued to nibble and kiss every inch possible, delighting himself in hearing the other panting as a reaction to the gesture but only when he felt the contact of the tongue on the skin, Galo's mind emptied completely. He bit his lower lip trying to hold back as much as possible, allowing himself to move his hands on Lio's thighs, drawing his attention, trying to make him understand how much he wanted it.

Lio's lips stretched into a smile. He had always liked to provoke and Galo's reactions amused him.

Lio nibbled one last time the skin there, before satisfying his request and straightening his back to face him.

Galo reopened his eyes and remained chained to the other's gaze.

"Lio". He begged him starting to become impatient, taking him by the hips and bringing him closer to him in search of more friction.

Lio let out a cry surprised by the sudden gesture. "Slow down." He said hoarsely, between a chuckle. "It's part of the fun."

Galo grunted but didn't object releasing his grip without moving his hands from there anyway while Lio continued his sweet caresses without looking away in turn, so as not miss any change on his face due to the pleasure he was feeling at that moment.

At that sight Lio could no longer restrain himself and, sliding his hand into Galo's trousers, he began to pant bringing his other hand on the crotch of his own trousers while Galo's moans began to echo around the room. Sound that Lio, he was sure, would never tire of hearing.

Lio moaned as he felt a rush of excitement descend to his low abdomen when he felt the other's erection without more obstacles under his touch.

The contact only worsened the situation by feeling his excitement throbbing due the lack of attention.

Lio withdrew his hand, not letting Galo's complaint slip away, to unbutton his pants and lower them - with his underwear - just enough to release his excitement from the fabric and breathe a sigh of relief. On seeing him, Galo decided to imitate him trying to unfasten his belt with poor results because of his hands that didn't stop shaking.

Lio, noticing it, touched his hand to draw his attention making him jump slightly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want, we can stop here."

"I know." Galo replied. "I've never felt this way before, but I know I want it."

Lio couldn't restrain a smile from his lips as soon as he heard Galo's words, bending down to place them on the other's in a chaste kiss.

Galo stroked Lio's thighs, drawing imaginary circles with his thumb, before raising his hands under his shirt and then shifting his attention to the sensitive nipples.

"Ah -!" Lio moaned on Galo's mouth starting to move his hips with both erections now free from any obstacle, making Galo breathless while experiencing a completely new sensation.

He felt his heart threatening to come out of his chest when Lio increased the rhythm, emitting obscene sounds to let Lio know how much he liked it.

"Lio". Galo called him, raising his hands up on the other's face.

Lio stopped reluctantly, already feeling the lack of the contact but when he tried to open his mouth, Galo anticipated him.

"Lio, you are beautiful." He whispered hoarsely, still panting.

Lio bit his tongue holding back a groan. It wasn't the first time he had received a compliment, without a doubt, he had heard many but no one had ever had the same effect as Galo's.

Lio decided to put an end to that little game between them that lasted too long and, putting two fingers in his own mouth to moisten them with saliva, shifting the weight on his knees he got up slightly and started to massage his own entrance.

Lio cursed when a finger entered him, noting that Galo had lowered his gaze so as not to lose any of his movements and, moaning, he found out that having Galo's gaze fixed on him didn't bother him at all.

"Lio". Galo complained, as he began to feel frustration growing.

"Ssh." Lio whispered, as to reassure him that he would soon take care of him while he inserted another finger.

Lio moaned again as his fingers went deeper, feeling more open. He spread his fingers once more before removing them.

"Can I - ?" Galo asked, unable to finish the question from the rush, before Lio could do anything else.

"Yes, please." The other replied, lost in pleasure, with no idea what Galo was referring to but in that instant he felt that it didn't matter.

Galo gently made Lio lie on the sofa, now completely pulling his pants off and then putting his hand on his own erection and guiding it into Lio. Too much, too fast.

"Ah!" Lio screamed, frightening the other who stopped instantly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Easy, big boy." Lio recommended him. He didn't seem angry or too much in pain, reassuring Galo.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "It's just that I'm looking forward to be inside you."

"Oh my - " Lio exclaimed, putting his hands to cover his burning face.

"What?" Galo asked when he heard a chuckle from the other.

"You are so sincere."

"Well, it's true." Galo replied sulking, feeling his cheeks warm up.

"I like it." Lio said sincerely, surprising the other and this was enough to bring the smile back to his lips.

Galo leaned over him trying to be gentler and slower this time. When he entered, the pleasure took the word from him, leaving Lio with his mouth open capable only to pant.

"You are huge."

"It's your fault that you're so small."

"Why you - I'm not - " Lio stammered confusedly, wondering why he sounded so upset. "It wasn't a complaint anyway." Lio exclaimed looking away.

"Just move."

Galo began to move his hips, increasing more and more the rhythm encouraged by the obscene sounds that the other made. With one hand firm on Lio's side while the other on the sofa to support himself.

"Yes \- yes." Lio moaned as soon as he heard Galo penetrate him more. "Touch it, please." Lio whimpered searching for release and Galo was more than happy to obey, giving him relief.

"I'm close." Lio warned him, getting a grunt from Galo as a response, a sign that he was too.

" _Ah_!" Lio moaned, unable to restrain himself as he poured his hot orgasm on Galo's hand.

Lio encircled Galo's hips with his legs, resting his hands on his shoulders, to keep him closer to himself encouraging Galo to continue his thrusts in a, now, uncoordinated rhythm close to the apex of pleasure as well. Galo needed four more thrusts before reaching orgasm, trembling lost in pleasure causing a strangled moan to Lio still sensitive.

Galo gently stroked his hip trying to catch the breath before straightening up and slowly pull it out, lying on top of Lio with a satisfied smile on his face still panting.

"Oof." Lio snorted, taken by surprise. "You're heavy, you know?"

"Galo?" He called him when he received no response from the other to hear his snoring fill the room.

"Are you serious?" Lio asked, aware that he wouldn't receive any reply but he couldn't help smiling as he carried a hand in Galo's hair stroking them, feeling the tiredness taking over his body as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
>  Sorry for the absence and delay, but a lot has happened since the last time I published something.  
>  I was sick all the month of February, the month in which I wanted this fic to come out, so I'm a little behind with my schedule. In addition, all the stress of these days doesn't help but I do my best.  
>  Thank you very much to all who have read it and for getting here!  
>  Let's be honest, the first time is a bit strange for everyone (or almost) and I liked this concept very much with these two characters and it was fun to write it, I hope it has also amused you who have read it.  
>  Thanks again to everyone, let me know what you think.  
>  See you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>  [](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)[Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
